Trunks- or briefs-type pants are usually made by cutting the stock material in components such as front and rear bodies and then stitching these components together. The pants completely stitched up must be subjected to finishing the steps of pressing or heat-setting and verification before the finished goods.
Such pants are based on the assumption that the pants will be repeatedly used. However, there has been an increased demand for disposable pants adapted to be worn not only by medical teams such as physicians and nurses but also by patients. On the other hand, a good feeling to wear is also required for such pants. However, the trunks-type pants are generally characterized in that the cuffs are not in close contact with wearer's thighs and therefore these cuffs are apt to be turned up along the wearer's thighs inside out during actual use of the pants. Such tendency of the cuffs to be turned up inside up may adversely affect the feeling to wear the pants.